A few SoEul moments
by Sheppardinette
Summary: I love the series but are just not enough moments of them, so here are a few that follow directly or introduce some episodes in the Tv show.
1. Chapter 1 episode 19

I wanted to add this little part because although I love BOF there are just not enough SoEul parts. And I am sorry but this look Yi Jeong gives Gaeul when they mention a kiss at the beginning of the truth game and Jandi's new apartment is too hopeful and good not to be further exploited

The car comes to a stop in front of her parents' house. Chu Gaeul takes a few seconds before unbuckling her seat belt, and turns towards So YiJeong.

"Thank you for the ride, sunbae".

He gets out of the car at the same time as her, walking her to her door as a true gentleman. Before she puts her keys in the lock, he stops her.

"Are we still playing?"

Gaeul looks at him puzzled, and then understands he is talking about the truth game. She nods, timidly waiting for his question.

"Gaeul Yang, did you propose that game to have a chance to kiss me?"

She is blushing bright crimson, and cannot prevent a little scream of shock and embarrassment from escaping her lips.

"SUNBAE!"

He just smiles as he knows very well she will answer his question.

"No. I did it to lighten the mood. Jae Kyung Unnie is the one who said the pass was to be a kiss."

"Now it's my turn, right?" she then asks lightly.

He smiles as if he knows what is coming, and nods. _This is it_, Gaeul thinks, _my last chance_. "Do you think you will ever consider me?"

She tries really hard not to sound too nervous or hopeful, but her hands are shaking. He knows that even if her face is bravely not showing any emotions, she is going crazy inside. And so he wants to be honest with her. But Yi Jeong does not want to tell her anything, he does not want her to give up on him, yet he does not dare giving her hope. What if he never changes? What if he never forgets about Eun Jae? What if he makes her cry?

And so he leans down, and kisses her.

Her eyes are still open from the shock, and he is smiling.

The kiss is not passionate or rushed, it's sweet and only lasts a few seconds. But those seconds are enough for her. Those seconds make her heart pound hard in her chest, like a promise.

With a last daring smile, he waves her goodnight and turns away, getting in his car. It's only when Chu Gaeul has closed her entrance door that So Yi Jeong lets out a breath, close his eyes and rest his head against his car seat. With a last look towards her windows, he drives away, with a real big and happy smile on his lips for the first time in month.

It know it's really short but others will be coming.


	2. Chapter 2 episode 24

The scene takes up after Gaeul leaves YiJeong at the Namsam staircases, when she finally has the courage to let go. The look on YiJeong's face is so sad as he watches her leave that I wanted to do a little something more.

_ Thank you for giving me the chance to try all that I could. If Jandi contacts me I'll let you know immediately. Then…

She bows her head down and turns to leave, descending the stairs one step at a time, slowly. First, a part of her wishes that he will reach out to her, or even call out her name. But as she walks further and further away, she is at peace finally. She has indeed, tried her all. No regrets, as Eun Jae unnie told her, no regrets…

Her steps sound like the pounding in his heart. Loud, regular, dreadful. So YiJeong has not felt his heart pound like this in a long time. Like something very big and bad just happened. His body feels like it is made of stone, and his legs weight a tone. He cannot move, cannot speak. He just looks at her go, dumbfounded, lost and surprisingly sad. Finally, he had let go of his pain, of Eun Jae, of his fears, for her… Thanks to her… He wanted to tell her he was ready, ready to love, ready to be loved, only to be abandoned by her. The person who took the most care of him in years, the person who saw him at his best and his worst and still stayed by his side.

The potter stays rooted to the spot a few minutes after she disappears from his sight but Ga Eul did not turn around once.

"Good my country bumpkin, you learnt well", he thinks, remembering the night he taught her she should harden her heart.

Only the sound of his ringtone seems to wake him from his daze and he picks up without looking at the caller ID, for the first time in a very long time.

_ Yo my man! – Woobin's voice seems too joyful for his taste – How did it go?

How his friend even knew when to call was lost to him.

_ Woobin… I don't… I… She left.

_ That bad eh?

_ It's not that, I euh… - he nervously runs a hand through his hair, also a first in a long time – I didn't get to tell her what I wanted to say. She said she was done and she left…

Silence greeted him for a few seconds before Woobin's voice was heard again, in a much sober tone.

_ Where are you now?

_ Namsam staircases.

_ Stay put, I'll come and get you.

Woobin drove him home that evening, and went straight to meet with Ji Hoo. He had found Gum Jandi and needed help in convincing Gu Junpyo to try and go after her.

The mafia prince sighted in his car

"Jandi, Jihoo and Junpyo… Yijeong and Gaeul… What did these girls do to my friends?"

He knew he should not have left YiJeong alone. But some matters were more urgent.

So Yi Jeong did not sleep an inch that night. He turned and turned in his big, empty bed. For the first time in a while, he had chosen to remain at home instead of trying to forget his pain in a club, with alcohol and random women… In fact, he had not chosen to stay alone; he just did not have the courage to even get up. Memories of Ga Eul, Eun Jae and his mother filled his head, making him dizzy. After the sun was up for hours, he finally left his bed, dark circles under his eyes and his usually perfect hair in a mess. He felt like an automat, doing things without thinking about them, like habits that were too much rehearsed to go away. Only one thought was on his mind, like a mantra that did not want to stop, "GaEul left, she left, and she turned away from me".

He got in his car and started driving away, with no direction in mind. It is only when he parked in front of the Chu's house that he realised where he was. Nervously, he got out, walked the few steps to her entrance door, lift up his hand to ring the bell… And turned away, walking quickly back to the sanctuary of his orange sport car. He did that many times, ten, fifteen maybe. But when So YiJeong finally got the courage to dial up Chu GaEul, the phone in his injured hand rang and Woobin's name appeared.

Without a word, the potter picked up, only to be greeted with his friend scared and low voice.

_ JunPyo got in an accident. You need to come, now.

As Chu GaEul left her house that afternoon, she thought she spotted the rear of a very familiar orange sport car speeding out of her street. Shaking her head, she dismissed the thought and started walking ahead to what she clearly hoped was a new beginning.

That's it for this episode; follow up from the next and previous ones will come if you want…


End file.
